Only a Dream?
by Mobysimo
Summary: Conan has an accident and suddenly everything is different. What's happening and what's making him think even more like a real kid. Please leave a review!
1. Chapter 1

Another routine case so far, a murder that was made to look like suicide, poison to be precise, three suspects, old mansion, the owner was the one killed, every single one of the subjects had reason to commit murder nothing he hasn't seen before. So why was he feeling like something bad was about to happen?  
"Calm down Jimmy" the seventeen turned eight year old boy though as he looked through the house's empty rooms "None of them look like any Black Organization member that could recognize me"  
"Conan?" he heard a voice call "Where are you?"  
"Downstairs Rachel!" he shouted back "I've really gotten used to that name, haven't I?" he asked himself, remembering the day he was shrunk into his current form, when he saw something out of the corner of his eye, a bottle of some kind. He grabbed it and looked at it "Cleaning solution?" he opened the bottle and sniffed it and grinned, he knew who the killer was, putting the cap back on the bottle he ran upstairs back to the scene of the crime  
"Alright, let's start packing up people" he heard Inspector Meguire yell, he peeked inside and saw Richard Moore leaning against the wall next to the door  
"Perfect" Conan whispered, pressing the button on his watch, flipping the top up and aimed at Richard's neck "Night night, Richard" he tapped the button again, shooting a tiny anesthetic needle at Richards neck  
"Ugh, here we go..." Richard mumbled, falling asleep  
"Richard?" Meguire asked "You okay?" Conan pressed his back against the opposite side of the wall and pulled up his voice changing bow-tie, setting it to sound like Richard  
"Yes I'm fine, I figured out how this happened" Conan said, speaking into the tie "Show them what you found Conan" he put the tie back on his neck and came out from behind the wall "Here Inspector" he said, handing Meguire the bottle he found downstairs, he then ran back behind the wall and pulled out the tie again  
"What is this, cleaning solution?" the Inspector asked "How does this prove anything?"  
"Open it and take a sniff of what's inside" Conan said, as the Inspector followed 'Richard's' instructions and smelled the contents of the bottle  
"Cyanide!" Meguire yelled  
"Exactly" Conan said "The killer used this to poison the victim and then planted a half-full bottle in the drawer of the victims desk to make us think it was suicide", he peeked out from behind the wall and saw the three suspects standing of front of Meguire and Rachel, a woman named Allison who looked around 25, a man named Felix he looked to be around 36 and another man named Simmons he was around 31 "Tell me if I'm missing anything, Felix"  
"Oh no your not, detective" Felix said, grinning "I'm glad I did it" he put his arms in his pockets and smiled "You caught me. So what now, you take me to jail?"  
"I don't like this guy" Conan thought as he came out from behind the wall, Richard was waking up  
"Augh, my head" Richard, rubbing his temples "Did I solve it?"  
"Yeah, you did Uncle" Conan said in a childish tone, he didn't notice that Felix was staring at the two of them, smiling  
"Okay, cuff him boys" the Inspector said, signaling the two police officers, Felix just laughed as the cops approached him  
"What's so funny, creep?" one of the cops asked, grabbing the handcuffs  
"This" Felix said, elbowing one of the cops before punching the other one in the face, he turned and ran straight at the miniature detective grabbing him and wrapping his arm around Conan's neck  
"Let me go!" he screamed, struggling to get out of free of Felix's grip, Felix ignored him and walked backwards, until he reached the stairs  
"Conan!" Rachel shouted, running after them along with the inspector and her father  
"Felix!" Meguire yelled "Let the boy go!" the man looked around before grinning  
"Whatever you say, mister Inspector" he said mockingly, he then threw Conan down the stairs, where he conked the back of his head on the bottom rail  
"Why...does this keep...happening to me?" he thought as everything went black.

His head hurt, a lot  
"Ow, where am I?" he thought, shuffling a little "A bed?" he opened his eyes, only to be met by the face of Rachel Moore  
"Conan, your awake!" she said, squeezing him  
"Rachel" he gasped "Your... Crushing...Me"  
"Sorry!" she said, quickly pulling back "How are you feeling?"  
"I'm feeling great" he said in a childish tone, smiling before they heard a knock on the door, Rachel walked over and opened it, revealing the Junior Detective League, except for Anita  
"Hi Conan!" Amy said "How are you feeling?"  
"The back of my head is a little sore" Conan said "But other that that pretty good. Rachel, how long have I been out?"  
"About a day" Rachel said, ruffling his hair, normally that made him squirm and blush, but he didn't do anything  
"Oh yeah, I almost forgot" Mitch said taking his backpack off and pulled put a couple books "I brought your homework"  
"What!?" Conan whined, then he shook his head 'Why did I just do that? It's 2nd grade math, I can do that in my sleep'  
"Oh, it's not that bad Conan" Rachel said "You won't have to go to school for a couple of days. You'll have plenty of time to finish"  
"Okay Rachel" he said, yawning  
"Guys, I think he's going to fall asleep" George said  
"No I'm not" Conan said, again yawning, his eyes getting droopy  
"Conan, you need your sleep, I'll come see you later, okay?" Rachel asked  
"Kay..." Conan mumbled as he fell asleep. Rachel and the Junior Detective League left the room  
 _"Conan! Conan wake up!"_ a voice said in his sleep  
"Rachel" he thought, recognizing the voice "But what's going.." a image suddenly appeared, him laying at the bottom of the stairs back at that mansion, where Felix threw him off the top of the stairs with Rachel shaking him, asking him to wake up while Richard judo flipped Felix and slapped handcuffs on him while was on the ground  
 _"Don't worry Rachel"_ Richard said, pulling out his cell phone _"I'll call a hospital"  
"Okay dad" _Rachel said, Felix snickered from the ground  
 _"What's so funny, creep?"_ Richard asked  
 _"I ain't done with that little brat... If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be in this position. Belive me, he'll pay"_ Felix said, laughing. His laugh was the last thing Conan heard before he woke up  
"Ugh, my head" he mumbled, looking around the hospital room "What time is it?" he looked at the clock on the wall, it said it was 3:19 AM "Man, that was a weird dream" he said to himself, turning to his side and trying to sleep again, expect this time, Felix's face appeared in front of him, laughing maniacally  
 _"Hellooo kiddy"_ Felix snickered _"So, where did they take ya? Beika general hospital? Do you think that something as simple as a prison cell can keep me in? Your going to pay!"_ he said as he reached out for Conan, a gun in his hand _"Those men in black are gonna look like angels when I'm through with you!"_  
"AAUGH!" Conan screamed, sitting up on his bed panting "Okay, not sleeping" he layed his head back on the pillow, breathing deeply, he looked at his nightstand, seeing his math textbook "Okay, maybe I can do that homework. Yeah that will put me to sleep" he sat up and reached up for the book and the pencil sitting next it, he opened it to the page that Mitch marked  
 **5 + 6=  
** "Eleven" Conan thought, writing down the answer "Man, this is the boring" he sighted as he moved on to the next question  
 **9 x 4=  
** "That's easy, it's..." Conan thought, scratching his head "34, right? No, 35?" Conan rubbed the eraser on his forehead "Oh, yeah 38!" just after he wrote the number down he mentally smacked himself "Idiot, it's 36. What's wrong with me it's basic math, why did I have a problem with that?" he shook his head clean and kept working on his homework, constantly making mistakes, some he caught and fixed, but most of the problems he got wrong. Five minutes later he fell asleep with the book on his lap

"Conan" Rachel said, shaking her adoptive little brother's shoulder "Wake up" the little boy stirred and opened up his eyes  
"Rachel?" Conan said yawning "When did you come in?"  
"About five minutes ago, you were sleeping with your face on the book with your glasses still on" he heard a young female voice say  
"Anita?" Conan asked rubbing his eyes, looking at the strawberry haired girl  
"Morning Edogawa" she said, "How are you feeling?"  
"Pretty good" Conan said "So, Rachel where's your dad?"  
"Oh, he went to pick up the rest of the Junior Detective League" Rachel said, Conan nodded, shuffling restlessly  
"If you want to get up, the nurse said you could while you where still asleep?" Anita said, Conan nodded and crawled out of the bed  
"Wow" Conan said, holding onto the corner of the bed  
"Take it easy Conan" Rachel said, grabbing his hand, until they heard a knock on the door "Come in" Conan looked up at the door and actually felt his jaw almost hit the floor  
"Tha-t's im-mpossible..." Conan stammered as, standing in the doorway, was Jimmy Kudo.


	2. Chapter 2

Conan stared at the teenager standing at the door, gawking  
"Conan?" the teen asked "You okay?"  
"Yeah, I'm okay" Conan said, trembling a little from the shock of the meeting  
"You sure Conan?" Rachel asked "Your shaking"  
"Hehe, guess I'm still a little woozy" Conan said, grabbing the back of his neck nervously  
"Glad to see your feeling better Conan" Jimmy said, taking a glance at the clock "Um, Rachel we better get going or we're gonna be late for your tournament" Conan realized that Rachel was carrying her sport bag, before he could say anything he thought of something  
"I bet it's just Kaito Kid messing with me" Conan thought as the two teens left, Anita simply sat down on a nearby chair and grabbed a nearby magazine  
"Did I miss something important?" Conan asked "Did Uncle have any cases?"  
"No, not really" Anita said, looking over her magazine "Moore assent had anything too big, just a small tailing case"  
"So, any luck with the antidote?" Conan asked, only to get a confused look from her  
"Antidote? What antidote?" she asked  
"What do you mean?" Conan said, but before he could continue, the door opened for the rest of JDL and Richard, who was holding something  
"Hey Conan" Richard said  
"How are you feeling?" Amy asked  
"A lot better guys" he said, descending to ask Anita about the antidote later  
"Here you go" Richard said, handing Conan a bundle of clothes "The doctor said I could take you home, go ahead and get dressed" Conan nodded and walked to bathroom on opposite side of the room and changed out the hospital gown  
"I'm ready" Conan said, walking out. Richard nodded and led the JDL to the rental car parked outside  
"Hey, kids!" Richard said "I've got a client coming, so I told your parents I was gonna drop you off at Agasa's house" the kids nodded. Conan started tapping his feet, bored out of his mind  
"Oh Conan" Amy said, reaching for her backpack and pulled out a book "We got this for you, I forgot to give to give to you yesterday" she passed him the book, which he realized was a Kamen Yaiba manga  
"Thanks guys..." Conan said, grabbing the book, right before Richard slammed his foot on the break  
"Grr, stinking traffic" Richard muttered "You kids better get comfy, I think were going to be here for a while" Conan looked out the car's window to see a car line-up about half a mile long  
"There must a been an accident or something"he thought as slouched back and stared at the ceiling. The kids were talking about last night's Yaiba episode, Anita was reading one of her fashion magazines, Conan simply sighted and looked at the manga Amy passed him "Well, I've got nothing else to do" he thought opening the book, reading what he used to consider too childish with more interest than he had when reading Sherlock Holmes, by the time he was almost done with the book he felt the car brake suddenly, he looked out the window to see that they were outside Doctor Agasa's house  
"Bye Conan" Amy said as she got out of the car  
"Bye" Conan said, waving at them "Man, I got so engrossed in this thing I didn't notice time fly by"  
"Did you say something?" Richard asked  
"No Uncle" Conan said as Richard drove back to Detective Agency  
"You feeling okay?" Richard asked "You look kinda pale" Conan leaned against the wall, his head spinning a little  
"I'm feeling a little queasy..." Conan said  
"Humph, doesn't surprise me" Richard said, opening the apartment door "It's not a good idea reading in a moving car, just go lie down. I have to get ready for the client" Conan nodded as he was putting on his slippers, walking to the room he and Richard shared  
"Okay, now I just need to.." Conan thought "What the heck?" the seven year old looked around the room for the futon he used as a bed, witch was nowhere to be found "He must have shoved it under the bed" he thought as he got down on all fours and looked underneath the bed  
"Conan? What are you doing?" he heard Richard say, he jumped in surprise, bumping his head on the bed "I told you to go lie down"  
"Sorry" he said, getting up as rubbed his sore head "I can't find my futon"  
"Futon?" Richard asked, confused "You haven't slept on a futon since you first got here"  
"What? But I sleep in here with you, woah" Conan grunted, holding his head as his temples started throbbing, he also felt a warm liquid over his upper lip, he touched his nose and saw the tips of his fingers covered with a crimson liquid "Why is my nose bleeding?" he looked at Richard  
"Jeez, what happened?" Richard asked, reaching for a nearby tissue box "Here, now go lie down" Conan nodded and walked back to the hallway, not really paying attention as he walked into a room next to Rachel's, seeing a dresser, a bed, a desk and a small bookshelf filled with both Yaiba manga and a couple of Sherlock Holmes books  
"Since when do I have my own room in here?" Conan asked out loud "Oh, wait didn't Rachel convince Uncle to get me these things..." Conan suddenly felt another sharp pain near his temples, he felt more blood starting to come out of his nose as he sat down on the bed "What's wrong with me? If I think of memories related to my room, my nose starts bleeding" he sighted as he wiped the blood off his face and lied down for a minute, he closed his eyes for a minute and went to sleep.

Conan opened his eyes to see himself outside the detective agency, his body being slightly see through "Weird" he said as he walked towards the door  
"You feeling better Conan?" he heard a familiar voice say, looking behind him he saw himself, Rachel and Richard walking to the door, the other Conan nodded as Richard light a cigarette  
"Uncle, you really shouldn't do that" the Conan next to Rachel said  
"Shut up, brat" Richard said, growling a little "Since when are you a health nut?"  
"What do you mean?" dream Conan said "I always told you didn't I..." as dream Conan stumbled with his words, the original walked closer to his double and saw that his nose was bleeding  
"This is a really weird dream" Conan said chuckling, as dream Conan stared at the blood on his fingers he looked up and stumbled back  
"Conan? You okay?" Rachel asked, cleaning the blood of his face with a handkerchief  
"Yeah, I'm okay" dream Conan said, putting on a fake smile "You go ahead, I'll see you in a minute" Rachel hesitated for a moment before she heard Richard call her over. As soon as Rachel was out of reach dream Conan turned towards the see through Conan "Who are you?"  
"Wait you can see me?" Conan asked, his doppelganger, who nodded as everything started getting fuzzy.

"Conan" he heard a voice say "Wake up, it's time for dinner" the seven year old yawned and rubbed his eyes, his adoptive older sister standing on the side of his bed  
"Hello Rachel" Conan said, getting up as he remembered what happened in the morning "So, how did the tournament go?"  
"Not bad" Rachel said "Finals are next week. Dad told me about what happened, you feeling okay?" Conan nodded as the two entered the dinning room and sat down  
"Okay, pizza's here!" Richard said, walking into the room with a big white box "Alright eat up" Conan grinned as he grabbed a piece and chomped down on it  
"Oh Uncle" he asked before taking another bite "How did it go with the client?"  
"Not bad. We're gonna have to go to a big party tomorrow" Richard said  
"Why?" Rachel asked  
"The host, Nicholas Thompson got a death threat for him and his wife. Thompson's the CEO of an Electronics manufacturing company so he thinks it may be an angry ex-employee that wants payback" Richard said, opening a can of beer  
"So, he wants you to figure out who it is?" Conan asked, Richard nodded as he drank down the alcohol  
"Um, dad?" Rachel asked "Are you sure it's a good idea to bring Conan? He just got out of the hospital"  
"I feel fine Rachel" Conan said, reaching for another slice of pizza  
"Calm down Rachel" Richard said, putting the empty beer can down "The hospital said he could do most of his normal routine, he just has to take it easy"  
"Okay" Rachel said, calming down before looking at Conan "If you feel weird, tell me okay?" Conan nodded as he took a sip of his juice. After dinner was done Conan went back to his room, he sat on the bed and looked around  
"What the heck is going on? Nothing seems right... Doesn't it?" Conan though as he changed into his pajamas and got in bed "Still, Uncle got a case tomorrow, he's gonna need help" he thought as he took off his glasses and drifted off into dreamless sleep.

Conan yawned, sunlight steaming in through the half closed curtain  
"Conan?" Rachel called from the downstairs "You awake?"  
"Yes" Conan said half asleep, he looked around everything looked slightly blurry "What the heck?" he said, rubbing his eyes his vision didn't change thought  
"Conan, you okay?" Rachel said, walking into the room  
"Uh, yeah I am" Conan said "My eyesight kinda weird.." he heard Rachel giggle "What's so funny?" Rachel didn't answer she simply grabbed his glasses from the nightstand and put them on Conan's face, his vision clearing up immediately  
"Well, that's what your glasses are for silly" Rachel said "Come on, the party in an hour" the boy nodded as he got up and walked to the dresser and grabbing his usual outfit, except for his tie  
"Where is that thing?" Conan murmured, checking under the dresser "If Rachel finds that thing, I'm in trouble" he felt a strange tingling in his nose, but nothing else happened, the boy crawled out scratching his head he gave up and walked down to the office  
"Morning Conan" Richard said, a cup of coffee in his hand. Conan saw a red object on the green couch  
"There it is!" he said, grabbing his bow tie, he turned it around, shocked as the tie's voice changer wasn't there "Wait, if the voice changer isn't there then.." he reached over to the coffee table, grabbing his watch and pressing the hidden button, the top flew upwards, making a sight of sorts "Okay, so that still works" he closed the lid and put the watch on as Rachel came downstairs  
"Ready dad" she said, the detective nodded as he finished his coffee  
"Okay then, we've got a party to get to" Richard said, the other two nodded, putting on their shoes as Richard grabbed the rental car's keys. About an hour later, the three found themselves the entrance of a huge hotel  
"Excuse me sir" a man near the door said "Your invitation?"  
"I don't have one, Mrs. Thompson hired me to check out a threat they got" Richard explained, the man nodded and looked at the clipboard in his hand  
"So, your Detective Richard Moore?" he asked, the sleuth nodded "I'm sorry for the inconvenience sir. I take it their with you?" Richard nodded as the man opened the door "Have fun"  
"Thank you" Conan said as they walked in, heading straight to the ballroom  
"That's her" Richard said, walking towards a woman who looked like sh was in her late 40's "Mrs. Thompson"  
"Detective, thank you for coming" she said, biting her nail "I got another letter just after I got home last night"  
"What did it say?" Conan asked  
"Same thing as the last one" she said "Come with me, I'll show them to you" the trio nodded and followed the woman, Conan paused for a minute, he felt as if someone was staring at the back of his head.  
"Come on Conan!" Rachel called  
"Coming!" he ran to the back of the stage, where Mrs. Thompson was showing Richard two notes  
"Here, take a look" she said, Conan grabbed one of the two cards, typed on a piece of construction paper was

 **Nicholas Thompson will die tomorrow at 2:43 PM**

"Conan?" Richard said, touching the child's shoulder  
"Gah!" Conan dropped the paper in surprise and covered the back of his head "Sorry Uncle"  
"What are you doing?" the detective asked, grabbing the note Conan dropped  
"Your not going to give me a noogie or something?" Conan asked, lowering his arms  
"Why would I do that?" Richard said "I was going to ask if you saw anything weird about the note"  
"Not really" Conan said, glancing at his watch, it was 2:37 "Uncle, it's almost time"  
"We better head back" Richard said, they walked back to the main room, seeing Nicholas Thompson up on the stage about to give a speech of some kind, again Conan felt that someone was watching him, shrugging it off, he looked at the stage  
"Thank you all for coming here tonight" the CEO said, everyone in the audience clapped, Conan looked at his watch, 2:40. The seven year old gulped and turned to Richard  
"Uncle!" Conan yelled "It's almost time!" the detective didn't hear him over the clapping, he ran up and shook his leg  
"What?" he asked, looking at Conan  
"Two minutes to go!" Conan said, pointing at his watch "We have to get him off the stage!" Richard nodded as the two ran up to the stage.  
 _ **BANG!  
**_ Conan stopped dead in his tracks as Thompson fell to the floor, blood coming out from his stomach, Richard stalled half a second before running to the man's side, Conan snapped out of shock and ran to Richard's side  
"Uncle, is he still alive?" Conan asked, getting out his cellphone  
"He's gone.." Richard said "Call the police" Conan nodded, dialing 991, he glanced at the body he felt his stomach churn sideways, he looked away  
"Hello" the officer on the phone said "Police, how can I help?"  
"There's been a murder at the Plaza Hotel" Conan said quickly  
"Alright, calm down." the officer said "I'll tell inspector Meguire, they should be there in about ten minutes" Conan hung up the phone and looked around, he saw Rachel talking to a distraught Mrs. Thompson and then back at the corpse  
"This is gonna be tough" he whispered to himslef.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Man, I'm really sorry for the delay on the story... Writer's Block is one of the worst things EVER**_

 _ **I'll try to write chapters a little faster.**_

The police surrounded the area as Inspector Meguire walked up to the stage as Conan looked at the corpse  
"Moore" Meguire said, walking up to detective "Good to see your up again Conan" he said ruffling Conan's hair  
"Good to see you too Inspector" Conan said happily, shaking his head right after "Okay this day keeps getting weirder and weirder" he whispered to himself  
"Alright, the victim's name is Nicholas Thompson, age 49" Meguire said, listing off data about the deceased CEO as Conan got closer to the corpse  
"Doesn't seem like there much to see here" Conan thought, lifting the man's arm as Meguire approached Richard  
"Alright Moore, this looks pretty cut and dry" the inspector said "Obviously a shooting at long range, but we don't have a weapon, suspect or location"  
"True, but if we find the bullet or the impact zone we might have something" Richard muttered, the boy staring at him in surprise  
"Good job Richard" Conan thought, impressed he turned back to corpse and looked at the wound, before he felt someone's hand on his back  
"This isn't the place for kids" an officer said  
"Well, I.." Conan stammered, trying to come up with an excuse before Richard interrupted his train of thought  
"Let the kid be" Richard said, much to Conan's surprise "If you see anything Conan, tell us alright?"  
"Uh sure Uncle" Conan said, eyes wide in surprise as the officer walked off, he turned back to the body and took a closer look at the wound, no way of getting any information from it, he stood up and walked behind the body and started looking for the impact "Uncle look" he said pointing at a small hole in the ground "I think this might be where the bullet hit!" the detective walked over  
"Your right" he said "Meguire! I think Conan found the bullet!" Meguire nodded and signaled two officers over  
"Alright, take as much as you can and take them back to the station for ballistics" the inspector said, the two officers nodded, and after collecting the evidence, ran back to their car  
"Nice job squirt" Richard said, ruffling Conan's hair before turning his attention back to the inspector "Okay, now we know we the bullet hit but we still don't know were the shot came from." Conan just stared at the detective in surprise. Richard. Praising him for helping on a case? No yelling, no telling Rachel to get him out  
"This can't be real" Conan whispered to himself before blinking quickly, a sharp pain emanated from his temples as the strange tingling sensation returned to his nose, he collapsed to his knees breathing heavily  
"Conan!" he heard Rachel yell, he heard footsteps "What's wrong?" the little boy tried to answer, but all he managed was a small moan as the world around him started to get blurry he saw small specks of blood fall on the floor in front of him, he got back up his feet, only to tumble backwards into Rachel's arms closing his eyes and falling into a deep sleep.

"Augh" Conan muttered, rubbing his temples "What happened?" he looked around, he was still in the ballroom, he looked around and saw Rachel holding him "The heck..." he whispered to himself, before looking at his arm. It was glowing and was slightly see-through, like his last dream  
"Conan? You okay?" dream Rachel asked the boy laying on her lap, who nodded slowly before glancing in Conan's direction, his eyes widening "What is it?"  
"Over there!" dream Conan said pointing in the direction of the see-through, the teenager looking where he pointed "Don't you seem him?"  
"See who Conan?" dream Rachel asked, the dreaming 7-year old walked towards his doppelganger who became more and more agitated as he got closer  
"Rachel!" dream Richard yelled "Leave the brat on the floor for a minute and come over here. We need some help"  
"Dad, Conan isn't okay" Rachel yelled back "Look at him!"  
"He'll be fine for a minute alone, come on!" dream Richard yelled again  
"Man, this version of Richard is a real jerk" Conan thought "Not like mine... Wait, no that's not right. Is Uncle a jerk? Augh, why cant I think straight!" he grunted and grabbed his head  
"Who are and why do you look like me?" he heard dream Conan ask, he looked up to see the boy standing on shaky legs with a scared look on his face  
"I'm Conan" he answered, a serious look on his face "Who are you? And you better not say Co-"  
"Conan Edogawa" dream Conan said, cutting him off midsentece, everything started blurring out as the boy woke up.

Conan shook his head, clearing his thoughts to try and focus on his dream  
"This day just keep getting weirder and weirder" he muttered to himself "Wait, were am I?" he asked looking around, he wasn't in the hotel's ballroom anymore. He was laying down on a couch, bookcases surrounded him, filled with mystery novels, from all over the world. The place felt strangely familiar  
"In my house kiddo" he heard a scarily familiar voice, a voice that sounded like his would in 10 years, say  
"J-Jimmy?!" Conan stuttered out the question, hoping this was all some weird dream, he turned around to see Jimmy Kudo sitting in an armchair next to the couch reading a _Study in Scarlet_  
"Yup" the teenager said, glancing over the book "You feeling better?"  
"Yeah" Conan said "Um... When did I get here?"  
"Rachel called me to pick you up" he said, closing his book  
"So, did you solve the case there?" Conan asked, with a smile on his face as he thought 'Until I figure out who this is, I better keep up the little kid act' Jimmy saw the smile and raised an eyebrow  
"What's with the forced smile?" he asked "If your not feeling alright, you don't have to lie about it" Conan's childish smile broke, replaced with a face of surprise for a split second, going back to normal  
"Sorry Jimmy" Conan said, the teen reached over and ruffled his hair  
"No problem, and to answer your question, there really was no case to solve. It was an assassination"  
"So an assassin shot him?" Conan asked, trying to play clueless  
"Yep" Jimmy said, grabbing a cup of coffee on the table next to the chair "Shot with a .50 caliber sniper rifle. The killer was using the large chandelier as a makeshift balcony to take the shot. The police found an empty bullet case on top of it, thought their still trying to figure out how he got out of there" Conan nodded, trying to seem invested in the case as he ran through who the supposed Jimmy Kudo standing in front of him was  
'Vermouth maybe?" he thought "No, she has another cover. Kid? Could be, but why keep up this long. Last time he did it for like five minutes" he was snapped out of his thought by Jimmy shaking his shoulder  
"Come on" he said "Now that your awake, we don't have to stay down here, we can go watch TV if you want" Conan looked at him, raising an eyebrow for a split second before he answered without thinking  
"Sure Jimmy" he said with a big smile on his face. Jimmy smiled and grabbed Conan's hand as he led him to the living room, as they were walking, Conan stopped smiling and shook his head "Why did I say that? I really don't wanna watch TV with Jim- I mean, this guy" he took another glance at the teenager next to him. As the two walked into the living room, Conan sat on the couch as his supposed cousin grabbed the remote and turned on the television. As Conan shuffled on the couch, Jimmy flipped through the channels, the young boy still having his eyes centered on the teen's head  
"Here we go" Jimmy said, taking a seat next to Conan. Before Conan could make anymore theories about his 'cousin' he heard a very familiar theme song, he took a quick glance at the TV and had to resist the urge to scream in joy, for some strange reason. He momentarily forgot about Jimmy as he looked at the rubber-suited creature on the screen smash a model building and roaring  
"Gomera" he said happily, his suspicions, strangely, completely vanished as he watched the movie with wide eyes enthusiasm, around the 30 minute mark he heard a phone ring. Conan's eyes didn't stray from the television one bit as Jimmy answered  
"Hello" he said into the receiver "Hi Rachel, what's up?" Conan didn't pay any attention to the conversation as in the movie a mechanical copy of Gomera appeared, decimating a bunch of buildings. He couldn't help but yell in joy when Gomera blasted the robot with fire  
"Get him!" Conan yelled, unaware of how childish he sounded as he did "Hit him again!" he heard Jimmy place the phone back on the hook as the movie stopped for a commercial break  
"Hey Conan" Jimmy said "Rachel called. Their going to have to stay there for a while longer, she asked me if you could spend the night"  
"Really!?" Conan asked happily, he jumped and gave Jimmy a hug "Thank you!" Jimmy chuckled and walked to the door  
"Okay then, I'll see what I can put together for dinner" the detective said, receiving a nod from the seven year old as he walked to the kitchen.  
"Man I can't wait until the movie comes back on!" he said "It was so... cool... What the heck did I just do!?" Conan shrieked in shock, snatching the remote and turning the TV off "I agreed to sleep here for the night and I... I hugged that fake Jimmy like he was family. And the movie, what was I doing? I acted like a little... kid..." his eyes widened as realization set in "But I'm not a little kid..." he whispered quietly, not noticing the blood starting to drip from his nose "I'm not a seven year old. I am-"  
"Conan!" he heard his 'cousin' yell "Come over here, dinner's ready!" he ignored the teen's yells and hugged his knees before falling into a fetal position, a huge wave of nausea coming over him, he groaned as he felt as his eyes burned  
"A fever" he thought, feeling too weak to move as he heard footsteps "Just great..."  
"You okay?" Jimmy asked as he entered the room "I called down to dinner five minutes ago." Conan tried to move as the teen saw what he looked like, and put his hand on his forehead "Holy... Your burning up, here" he passed a handkerchief on Conan's nose, wiping away the blood "Okay. No dinner, your going straight to bed." Before Conan could muster up the strength to argue, Jimmy picked him up and carried him to the guest room, setting him down on the chair next to the bed as he pulled a pair of old blue stripped pajamas from the closet and walked over to Conan "Arms up"  
"...Okay..." Conan whimpered too weak to argue, he raised his arms. Jimmy pulled the T-shirt off his body and helped get into the pajamas. Afterwards he picked him up and put him in bed  
"Alright" Jimmy said, closing the curtains "Try and get some sleep. If your hungry when you wake up, go find me, okay?" Conan nodded as he put his glasses on the nightstand and closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: Okay, I want to clear something up. In the story Conan gonna two types of dreams, lucid and non-lucid. In the non-lucid, he can't really control himself or think to himself. The lucid are written like the rest of story, the non-lucid are written in Italic.**

Conan groaned slightly as he opened his eyes, he was surprised to find he was right outside the Kudo Mansion. He looked down, seeing that his body was slightly transparent once again

"Another one of these dreams" he said to himself, he also realized he was wearing the pajamas that Jimmy gave him as well as his glasses

"Look dad, I can't just leave Conan feeling like this on the floor of a ballroom" he heard a voice say, before he could turn around, Rachel walked through him as she talked on the phone while carrying dream Conan, who was moaning as small amounts of blood dripped from his nose "I don't care dad. Look, we're Conan's guardians whether you like it or not. And I'm not going to leave moaning in pain in a ballroom because you need me to help lift a table" she said in an irritated tone, like she had already explained this before

"Knowing Uncle, she probably did" Conan thought, giggling a little at the thought. At the sound of the giggling, dream Conan's head shot up, he began looking around for the source of the sound, Conan realized he was looking for him and ran behind a nearby shrub, remembering that dream Conan could see him "Last time, he was in the same situation I was in… Maybe I should try talking to him, but I better do it when it's just the two of us"

"Conan? You okay?" Rachel asked the boy in her hands

"Yeah, I'm fine" dream Conan said "Just though I heard something. But don't have to help Uncle?" Rachel sighted

"Yeah, but he's been in kinda of a foul mood lately, and I don't want him taking it out on you" she explained

"Thanks, but you could leave me here with Jimmy while you go help him" dream Conan said happily. As soon as he said that, Rachel stopped in her tracks and looked at him

"That's not funny Conan" she said sternly, glancing at the mansion

"What do you mean 'It isn't funny'?" dream Conan asked "I wasn't joking. I could spend the night with Jimmy while you help Uncle" Rachel looked at him, surprised

"Conan… Did you forget about Jimmy?" Rachel asked, which caused dream Conan to start giggling

"Forget about him? How can I forget about my cousin?" he asked. As Conan watched this unfold, he heard rustling behind him as Anita walked over to the shrub he was behind off, clearly trying to listen in on the conversation

"That's not what I meant" Rachel said, "Jimmy gone for case, remember?"

"No I do- Augh!" dream Conan grunted, some blood coming out of his nose. Afterwards he shook his head and rubbed his eyes "Yeah, I remember…" he said slowly, as if he wasn't sure of what he said

"Oh Kudo..." Anita said, face palming in disappointment "The heck happened this time" before Conan could really process what happened, everything went black.

 _ ***Craaaaack!***_

"Ahhh!" Conan screamed as he woke up as rain poured on outside, the sound of strong winds whistling in. Conan started trembling, gripping his sheets. He shook his head and released the sheets glancing at the window as the rain pounded on the window strongly "It's only thunder…" he said to himself, attempting to calm down "Why was I sacred of it?" before he could think about it further, a flash of light came in from the window "Man, it's raining cats and dogs out there.." he muttered, ignoring the childish metaphor that he just spoke

 _ ***Craaaaaaack!***_

Conan squealed in fear as he dove underneath the covers at the sound the thunder, closing his eyes as he got into a fetal position "It's just thunder, it's just thunder" he kept repeating in his head. He was stopped from repeating his mantra by the sound of his stomach grumbling in hunger, the boy sighted and lifted the covers off before rushing to the kitchen, planning to get a sandwich without waking up his 'cousin'. As he through the living room, he was surprised to see Jimmy sitting on the couch, going through what seemed to be a case file, Conan glanced at the teen and at the kitchen door "Okay, I should be able to sneak past hi- "

 _ ***Craaaaaack! ***_

"AHHHH!" Conan screamed, unconsciously running to Jimmy and jumping on his lap

"Hehe. Morning Conan" Jimmy said as he ruffled the child's hair "Sleep well?"

"Yeah" he said, that strange urge to act childish returning "Wait, what time is it?"

"About seven o clock" Jimmy said, taking a glance at a clock hanging nearby

"Aren't you supposed to be in school?" Conan asked, having been excused for a few days himself

"It's closed" the detective said as he picked up another document from the coffee table "Small flood, it's raining like crazy out there." Conan was about to say something before his stomach rumbled again "Hungry eh?"

"Hehe yeah" Conan said sheepishly "Do you have any breakfast left?" Jimmy nodded as he stood up

"Wait here, I'll be right back" Jimmy said as he disappeared through the kitchen door, Conan sat swinging his legs

"Cool, since Jimmy doesn't have school, I get to spend the day here. Maybe I can help with his case" Conan thought. He still found Jimmy's presence strange, thought he couldn't really put his finger on why, he shrugged and pushed those thoughts aside as Jimmy came back with a plate with scrambled eggs and some bacon

"Alright, eat up" he said, placing the plate on the coffee table, along with a glass of orange juice as the seven-year old's stomach growled again when he caught a whiff of the smell

"Thanks" Conan said as he jumped down and started devouring the food, in around two minutes, half the food was gone

"Geez, slow down a little Conan" Jimmy said, chuckling as he took a seat next to the child "Your gonna get sick if you eat that fast"

"Sobbly" Conan said, his mouth full of egg "Is tbat a *GULP* case?" he smiled as the teen nodded "A murder?"

"No, not a murder" Jimmy said, grabbing the case file "Disappearance, but since the guy was having a fight with his girlfriend, my guess is he went out on a date and didn't tell anyone" Conan nodded as he peeked at the file in his cousin's hand. The picture was of a man in his mid-twenties, with brown hair and green eyes. "Anyway, Rachel called and said that her dad got a case, and that they'll be gone for a few days"

"Hehe, guess you're stuck with me" Conan chirped as he took a sip of orange juice

 _ ***Craaaaash***_

"Gaaah!" Conan screamed, dropping the glass to the floor "Oh no… Sorry Jimmy, I'll get something to clean it up" before Jimmy could argue, the boy jumped off the couch, landing right on the spilled juice

"Oh Conan" Jimmy said, his hand on his forehead, but a smile on his face

"Umm… Sorry Jimmy" Conan said, twiddling his fingers in embarrassment, his socks orange from the juice

"Go change socks, I'll clean this up" Jimmy said, the boy nodded and walked to the bathroom careful not to stain anymore of the house.

"Man, I can't believe I did something that silly" Conan said, wringing his left sock out on the bathtub "Good thing Jimmy didn't get mad, I really wouldn't want… Wait a second!" the seven-year-old dropped his sock in surprise as the surge of childishness suppressed, still present but a lot weaker. "Since when am I scared of thunder, why I am acting like this why does…... feel normal?" he stumbled backwards, leaving orange stains on the floor as he walked holding his head as specks of blood fell to the floor "What going on with me? Maybe Jimmy can help me…. No wait, Jimmy can't be here, I'M Jimmy Kudo!" as soon as those words were spoken, his head felt lighter and more blood gushed out of his nose, he sat down, rested his head on the door and closed his eyes. "I'm Jimmy. I'm Jimmy. I'm Jimmy" he repeated, memories of his life swirling in front of him. He stopped repeating his mantra as his memories clouded for a second before he the image of him, Jimmy, Vivian and Booker Kudo sitting at a picnic, laughing. He shook his head and got up slowly "Ow. Maybe I should go see a doctor…." Conan mumbled as he removed his other sock and walked to the tub to wring it out. After Conan had changed out of his PJ's into a blue T-shirt and shorts and walked back down, the rain had eased up a bit. The small episode he had in the bathroom was cloudy in child's mind as he walked back up to his cousin, who was talking on the phone

"Okay, when are you getting here?" the teen asked the person on the other of the line "Look, I get it, but I can't go pick you up. Conan staying with me for a few days, and he's recovering, I'm not bringing him along"

"Who is he talking to?" the boy wondered as he walked over to the couch, he shrugged and took a seat "Must be Harley" he yawned as he laid back and rested his head on a cushion before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.

" _Conan…." He heard woman's voice say "Conan, wake up" he groaned and turned to his side_

" _Five more minutes…" he mumbled back, pulling the covers over his head un until he heard stomping_

" _Conan Edogawa, you've haven't stopped talking about meeting your cousin for a month, are you really gonna meet him in your PJ's?" his eyes shot open immediately_

" _Oh shoot, I forgot!" he yelled as he threw of the covers and pulled the curtains open before putting on his glasses_

" _Conan!"_

" _Comin- Woah!" he exclaimed as he fell face first to the ground, a baseball rolling into his view "Hey, I wondered where that was" he said as he got up, grabbed the ball and placed on a shelve. He turned around and ran down the stairs, dashing into the living room, seeing some toast with scrambled eggs "Mom?"_

" _In the kitchen!" his mother yelled "Eat up and get ready!"_

" _Got it!" Conan said as he sat down and started eating, everything started going white_

Conan yawned as he stretched and sat up

"Hey Conan" Jimmy said as he slipped a jacket

"Hi Jimmy" Conan said "We going somewhere?"

"Yeah, going to the airport" Jimmy said as he grabbed a smaller raincoat from the hanger and tossed it to the boy "Come on, we have to hurry, if were late she's gonna go nuts"

"Who?" Conan asked as he tied his shoelaces, he heard Jimmy sigh

"My parents"


	5. Chapter 5

The small boy looked out the car's windows in boredom, rain splattering rhythmically on the roof as Doctor Agasa swerved side to side, trying to cut through traffic

"Look out!" Jimmy yelled in the passenger's seat, Agasa swerved to the right to avoid the stray dog crossing the road

"That was close" the professor said, laughing nervously

"Yeah, a little too close!" Jimmy exclaimed "Would you slow down a bit, please!?" Conan sighted, attempting to zone out the argument between the two

"I should have grabbed something to read…" he mumbled, shuffling to get comfortable and fighting the urge to butt into the conversation

"How did they convince me to go get them…?" Jimmy mumbled to himself "It's raining like crazy out there. They could have stayed in the hotel across from the airport till tomorrow"

"You know how your mother is Jimmy" Agasa said nonchalantly "She probably couldn't wait to see you again." That sentence snapped Conan out of the childishness he was acting under for a second

"Why isn't doctor Agasa suspicions about this?" Conan thought, glancing over to the passenger seat "I mean Jimmy… Wait, why was I suspicious of Jimmy again?" the seven-year-old mulled over that for a few minutes, but his muddled memories blocked out his previous suspicions "Ah, guess it was nothing" he said out loud

"You say something Conan?" Jimmy asked, turning around to meet the smiling face of his cousin

"Nope" he said cheerfully "Why would I suspect Jimmy of something? He's an awesome detective! But, now that I think about it, he hasn't had a lot of cases lately. Guess Uncle's taking most of it" he thought, smiling a bit.

 ** _*Schreech! *_**

"Aaagh!" Conan yelped as the car screeched to a halt, doctor Agasa grumbling something "The heck was that?" he glanced out the window

"Looks like a crash happened up ahead" Agasa said, sticking his head out the window

"If you hadn't stopped, there would be another wreck" Jimmy mumbled under his breath, making Conan giggle. "Well, we might as well get comfortable" the detective said irritably "We're gonna be here for a while." After twenty minutes, Conan felt like he was going to slowly die of boredom

"I'm so booooored" Conan whined, completely ignoring the childishness of the sentence. He struggled to keep his eyes open

"I know, Conan" Jimmy said "Cars still aren't moving… At this point, I'd say it'll be faster to walk over" the child rubbed his eyes, attempting to wake himself up

"So, wha- "the miniature gumshoe was cut off when the car in front was smashed into by a red sports car, followed by the sounds of sirens

"EVERYONE KEEP YOUR DISTANCE!" a woman's voice screamed, a squad car pulling up next to the yellow beetle as a wounded man, wearing a tattered lab coat crawled out of the car in front of them.

"Conan, stay here" Jimmy said, opening the door and running over to meet the police officers "Officer Miyamoto?"

"Kudo?" the officer asked "What are you doing here"

"Tell you later, what's going on?" the detective inquired, pointing at the guy who crawled out of the car

"We suspect the guy works for a car theft ring" Miyamoto explained "We were following him when he skidded off the road, must be the rain. Someone go check how the people in that car are!" Conan opened the car window and looked over to the crash

"That guy looks familiar…" Conan muttered as a police officer grabbed the man's arm

"Come on, get up!" the officer said, pulling the man up to his feet

"Of course sir" the man said in a familiar tone "But I think you have the wrong man"

"Felix!" Conan yelped, getting the attention of the man

"Uh?" Felix asked, looking over to the boy surprised "Do I know you?"

"Felix?" Miyamoto asked "The guy that murdered his boss a week ago?" the seven-year-old nodded in response as Felix stared at the officer in surprise "That's not possible, he's still locked up. Give me a minute, I'll ask" she said as she pulled out her phone

"I'm sorry, I believe you've confused me for someone else" he said in genuine confusion as he looked over Conan, whistling "Well, that's interesting situation…"

"Interesting!?" Jimmy growled "What are you talking about!? What's _interesting_ about my cousin!?"

"Oh, I'm afraid you wouldn't really understand" the man said in an apologetic tone "Or believe me for that matter". Officer Miyamoto walked over looking confused

"Okay something's wrong" she said, keeping her eyes on Felix "I called the prison, Felix is still in his cell"

"What?" Jimmy said "That can't be right, he can't be in two places at once!"

"Oh, I wouldn´t say that detective" he said calmly "But I did tell it was a mistake, this is my first time in trouble with the law" the boy looked at him confused as he continued "But, seeing what happened to you, you're in surprisingly good condition"

"What are talking abo-" Conan groaned and fell backwards into his seat as blood dripped from his nose, his eyes burning

"Conan!" he heard Jimmy yell as the car door swung open "Conan, can you hear me?"

"Augh" the boy moaned, his head buzzing as Jimmy sat next to him and lifted him onto his lap

"Oh, I take that back" Felix said apologetically as he sat down in the back of the squad car "Your looking pretty bad"

"Shut up already" the officer said, slamming the door shut

"Okay, let's take him to the station" Officer Miyamoto said "I'll call you if we figure out anything about him being registered incorrectly"

"Alright" Jimmy said, placing his hand on Conan's forehead "Okay, no fever this time. I'm taking you to a doctor tomorrow, this is the second time this happened"

"Okay Jimmy" Conan mumbled, closing his eyes as Jimmy wiped the blood of his face. The teen detective sighted, shaking his head and looking at the professor in the front of the car.

"Augh" the seven-year-old moaned, sitting up as the old yellow beetle pulled up to the Tokyo Airport

"Oh good, your awake" Jimmy said, exhaling "I was worried for a second there"

"What… happened? *Cough Cough*" Conan asked in raspy voice, his throat extremely dry

"You passed out. Here" Jimmy said, passing him a bottle of water, which Conan drunk from greedily "Feeling a little better?" Conan nodded slowly as he emptied the bottle "Good. I'm still taking you to the doctor later, but at least we won't have to go to the emergency room. I think their getting sick of seeing me over there" Conan chuckled a little at the joke, despite his throbbing headache, his spirits were high

"That was pretty funny" Conan thought, playing a little with the empty bottle "Wait… I thought Jimmy was gone on a big case, wasn't he? Something about a poison and- "his train of thought was interrupted when the professor stopped the car

"Come on, Conan" Jimmy said, opening the car's door for him

"Alright" the boy said, hopping onto the street, stumbling to the ground as the world around him turned into a mess of color, lights and noises. He grasped his head as he felt someone pick him up "Wha…"

"Oh you are definitely going to the doctor" Jimmy said, putting the kid on his shoulders

"Put me down Jimmy" Conan mumbled, lightly swatting the top of the teen's head

"I know you hate being carried like this Conan" Jimmy said, ignoring the light smacks "But, I don't want you to get worse"

"Humph" the boy fumed as the grown-ups laughed "Okay, so where are mom and dad?" Jimmy looked up at Conan, genuine confusion on his face

"Umm Conan, we came to pick my pare- "

"JIMMY!" a high-pitched yell hit their ears as a youthful woman bear hugged the detective, nearly knocking Conan off his shoulders

"Mom!" Jimmy yelled as Conan hugged his head to regain his balance "Take it easy!"

"Sorry honey" Vivian Kudo said, realizing her vice grip on her son "I missed you a lot, that's it" Conan couldn't help but stare at Vivian, his stomach suddenly rebelling against him

"Jimmy" he croaked, blood dripping from his nose "I don't feel so well…" Jimmy grabbed Conan and looked his over. Vivian walked over and put her hand on the little boy's face

"Conan, your burning up!" she gasped, grabbing the child from her son's arms "What's wrong sweetie?"

"My tummy hurts…" Conan groaned, ignoring the words he spoke "Jimmy said we were going to see a doctor after this"

"Yeah, that's the idea" Jimmy said "He's been like this for a few days."

"Alright, that's a good idea" Vivian said "Go help your father with the briefcases" the teen nodded and ran to help Booker. She looked over the small boy and frowned "What happened Conan?" the little boy blinked his eyes slowly and looked at her, taking a minute to realize she was talking to him

"I dunno" he mumbled "Can you put me down please?" she shook her head

"Not until you tell me what happened" she said, staring at his eyes "Come on Conan, you don't want Uncle Booker to 'interrogate' you?" Conan stiffen up, more blood spouting from his

"Uncle Booker…." he repeated slowly "That's not right… is it? AUGH!" he grasped his temples as the world around him melted into colors

"Conan!" he heard someone shout, but he couldn't tell who "Get me a phone!" the little boy attempted to speak before he lost consciousness.


End file.
